Paul Lazar
Paul Lazar who's real name is John Watkins, was a friend of Dr. Martin Whitly and nicknamed the Junkyard Killer, having killed 19 people. Family Friend. Early Life Was raised by his frenetic grandmother after his birth mother died of a drug overdose inside a car. He never knew his real father who was also an addict. Silent Night. Season 1 Paul Lazar called from Dr. Martin Whitly's old telephone line from 20 years ago. It ran for an incredibly long time before, much to his amazement his son Malcolm Bright picked up the phone. He warned Malcolm to not get involved in his work again. He was incredibly annoyed when is underground trailer had been found in his victim Ryan Davis had been taken from him before he could complete his killing. Not long after he saw Malcolm and a female officer talking to father Leo. His punishment he kidnapped Leo and sent Malcolm his hand in a box. Paul called him on the phone and was very annoyed, with a very composed Melcm. However, this quickly changed when he brought up the dead woman in a box Malcolm saw as a child. Not long after he saw Malcolm come outside the police precinct for air, and after making eye contact he was confident Malcolm would follow him. He did down into the sewer tyros where he trapped the younger man between two stainless steel revolving door. Possibly even breaking his hand and severely injuring him in the process. Malcolm admitted he to felt a connection with his father and his darker ways. Paul agreed to meet with him later and left in the self. The text for Malcolm to meet him in two hours at a cemetery. Knowing Malcolm wouldn't come alone he left father Leo tied up while he went to the hospital to finish off his business with Ryan. Malcolm soon realized he had been duped but it was too late because he had already killed Ryan and the police officer guarding him. He was interrupted after by a blonde woman who he chased through the halls but let her escape when he heard police arrive. Family Friend. Where the police were closing in on him Paul's return to his childhood home where his grandmother lived and scratched out any and all evidence of his identity. Including photo album of his childhood. Making sure to scratch away his face and every single photo. This came in handy when Vader his mother was visited by two police officers Owen Shannon and Malcolm. while his mother began discussing his life story Malcolm went upstairs to look around. In the time he killed the second police officer. When Malcolm returned his mother called for him to finish the job. He blindsided Malcolm and dragged his body away after their scuffle in the garage. Silent Night. Paul kidnapped Malcolm outside of his house and brought him to unknown disclose location. Malcolm had originally believed he was keeping them at the cabin, as he could hear water close by. During Paul's interrogation of Malcolm he revealed the only reason they had come on the camping trip was so that Martin could get rid of his own son who after being chloroform so many times, and he was beginning to remember things. However, Martin lost his nerve and Paul decided to do it for him. In self-defense the 10-year-old Malcolm stabbed him. Paul ended up down the river and sewed up his own wounds with a rusty fishhook. Now, 20 years later he had Malcolm where he wanted and stabbed him after retellings the story. Malcolm fell unconscious and soon Paul returns with an ax and revealed how Malcolm had a lot in common with his father besides their intelligent, but their love for their family. It was then he revealed that he would be going after Malcolm's mother and sister. Paul snuck back out into the Whitley household basement through a tunnel he had used many times before and found Jessica and Ainsley waiting for him. He cut the power as he house and chased them with an ax. He was able to injure Ainsley but Jessica barricaded them both inside a bathroom. Paul continued to try and hack his way with the ax, but was stopped when he heard Malcolm's voice booming through the house. He came across an open chest and when he looked inside was blindsided from behind and killed by Malcolm. Alone Time. Notes * Was friends with Martin Whitly, and even killed together. Family Friend. * His first kill was his Grandfather, to insure he didn't suffer, he removed the carjack while he was working. Alone Time. * Told Malcolm Bright his father attended to kill him 20 years ago while on a camping trip. Alone Time. * Gifted Ainsley Whitly a small angel when she was a child. She had nicknamed him Mr. Boots and thought he had been imaginary. Alone Time. References Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Category:Serial Killer